Bitten by the shadows
by slayst
Summary: They all thought that it was over, that everything that had gone wrong had been righted. Sadly for them, blood is stronger than everything. Slowly, it will rise again, coated in shadows ... and bring doom to Equestria.


**Hey there, how are you ?**

**For the people who know me through my other stories, this one may seems a little strange.**

**- After all, it's about "My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic" (no way !) and that's not the kind of stuff I'm usually into (right ?). I'm more of a 'DARK' kind of person (okay, maybe not so much), more attracted to action and fantasy series with epic fights and deaths, bloody videogames (doesn't have to be bloody, just have to be violent), mangas (shonen and seinen), hard rock and metal, ...**

**- And even if you get to know me more than that (I can't promise I won't try to bite you if you come too close), and learn about my other loves which include listening to the Caramelldansen, watching Avatar, TMNT, Scooby-doo and other cartoons, ... (yeah, I may be a little more childish than most people thinks), a question will still remain.**

**Why am I writing in english ?**

**Indeed, my stories are usually in french ... 'cause I'm french (no kidding ?) ... and I'm a Brony (of sort, still haven't finished the fourth season though.) So yeah, sue me !**

**I'm currently writing this story in english because even if I'm gonna be making more mistakes, it's way more beautiful to write "everypony" rather than "tous les poneys" (Hargh, it sucks almost as much as the french voices of the Maine Six ... and basically every other ponies.) And I'm currently writing this story because I want to fullfil a dream of mine : to turn Equestria into a dreadful and frightful place.**

**So here comes the prologue of a spooky story. Okay, maybe not that spooky, but it's gonna be messy. Betrayal, tears, blood, even death ... Hooooo, it's gonna be so much fun ! (laugh sadistically)**

**Welcome to "Bitten by the Shadows", enjoy your reading !**

* * *

Lighted by the celestial body that was her prison for so long, Luna's letting herself glide slowly toward the ground. In a graceful gesture, her hooves flicker through the air one last time, raising a small dusty cloud before touching the tainted soil.

The thousand of stars scattered across the night sky seem to loose their brightness as the princess refold her wings. Acting as such, they are complaining of the distance that put between them the one who rules over the night, 'cause by leaving it, it's a part of her domain she's closing.

The alicorn would have smile at this childish reaction from the stars if she wasn't experiencing such an intense unease. For now three straight days, she cannot get any sleep. Every time her eyelids are closing, she's feeling this strange disturbance. Anger, coldness, fear … a cocktail she only came to feel once in her life, when she wasn't herself anymore.

In fear of the return of this other her, she just made the journey from Canterlot, leading her to stand in the heart of a carnage. All around the alicorn, rotting remains fill the air with a foul smell.

_- "We won't get to taste it anymore, what a waste."_

She resumes her journey, guided by a force beyond the comprehension of almost everypony, her hooves occasionally crushing the withered apple cores. Sweet Apple Acres's hectares of apple trees are almost entirely ruined. Tormented trunks and what were once sweet shining fruits, now reduced to garbage, that's all that was left of the orchard, all it's beauty long since gone.

_- "Fruit Bats, we believe."_

The major impact of those beasts is characteristic. Still, whichever it's intensity, an invasion of those flying monsters can't be behind the growing unease sweeping over Luna. Her heart bolting more and more, the princess advance further in the orchard. Finally, she came to rest in the middle of a more open area, almost a small clearing, breathing in, raising her nostrils toward the sky

_- "How strange. We have enough room to fully extend our wings and still, we can hardly breath."_

Closing her eyes, letting the oppressive sensation settling in, the night princess focus on it's origin. Those freezing feelings guide her over here and now, she's almost inundated by an appalling smell. The rotten fruits are for nothing in it, this miasma is more powerful, way more malicious … and of magical origin. The air is saturated of a vile and dark magic, coming with a musky note of animal aggressiveness that reminds Luna some of the most despicable creatures roaming in Equestria.

_- "A terrible thing happened in this place. We must … investigate."_

Without further notice, the alicorn rises in the night. The magical mist being so vile and so thick, all leads have been erased and so, without a single look behind, she turns back to Canterlot. Celestia must be told right away. In the sky, the star aren't getting any brighter, reflecting the anxiety of their royal mistress.

* * *

**As you may have guessed, the story is taking place just after season four's seventh episode : "Bats!"**

**The next chapter will be longer (hey, I know there's as much comments as there is real text but come on, it was just a prologue) and will be written ... someday ... in the near future ... Ok, ok, I'll get to it when chapter 31 of my Skyrim fic will be done ... geez !**

**Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to review (advices are welcome, questions too ^^) and see you all next time.**

**Slayst !**


End file.
